


under the soft morning light

by jojibear



Series: Just Kiss 2017 [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojibear/pseuds/jojibear
Summary: It's never too early in the day to admire the wonder that is Cha Hakyeon.





	

The sun has just begun its ascent through the sky, but Hakyeon is already awake, dark eyes blinking sleep out of his system.

He has an early start today, he knows — he has an early flight to catch, fans at two airports to greet, interviews to conduct, and sights to see — but there is someone pressing warm and comforting along the length of his back. He doesn’t want to get up, not yet, and maybe not ever, not if it means waking the other man up. Taekwoon has a sort-off day off today, and he deserves to sleep in as late as he wants.

He closes his eyes again and focuses on his breathing. He counts slowly to ten —

— then slowly back down again —

— and then he opens his eyes once more. He’s stalled for as long as he could, as long as he dared, and now he must get up and start his day, otherwise he’s going to be late. He doesn’t want to keep his manager waiting, not when the older man also had to get up early for this schedule.

* * *

The moment Hakyeon rolls out of his embrace and the body-warmed covers on them, Taekwoon wakes up despite himself and Hakyeon’s wish. He doesn’t open his eyes — there’s nothing he wants to see anyway — but he does groan as he turns and buries his nose into Hakyeon’s pillow and pulls the duvet tighter around himself.

And then he waits, ears straining to hear what Hakyeon is up to in the bathroom next doors.

The shower is on, and Taekwoon briefly contemplates getting up to join the other under the warm sprays. Their fingers have a tendency to grow naughty in there, though, and he knows Hakyeon won’t thank him for it today, so he stays put, snuggled up in their large duvet.

Soon, the sound of water stops, replaced by the gentle hum of a song as Hakyeon goes about the apartment, preparing himself for the day ahead of him. It takes Taekwoon’s sleep-fogged brain a moment, but eventually he recognises it as one of the songs they’re working on at the moment; instinctively, he can’t help but wonder whether or not their Starlights will enjoy this song as much as they’ve enjoyed working on it.

Before he can ponder too much on this question, Hakyeon wanders back into the bedroom, and Taekwoon peeks an eye open. His boyfriend’s already dressed, and in the early morning sunlight streaming in through the uncurtained windows, Hakyeon looks radiant.

He doesn’t make a sound, his breath catching in his throat, but that’s all it takes for Hakyeon to turn around from where he’s rummaging through one of his desk drawers.

“Oh,” he whispers, the sound more apologetic than surprised, “did I wake you?”

Taekwoon shakes his head, wriggling out of the cocoon he’s wrapped himself up in so he can get a better look at Hakyeon’s outfit for today. The light blue shirt, white undershirt and black slacks combination is one he’s seen on Hakyeon countless times, yet somehow it manages to catch him off guard every time.

He struggles for a moment to untangle an arm from his blanket roll, but he manages to eventually, and he makes a gesture to beckon Hakyeon forward. His boyfriend crosses the room in two long strides, and he doesn’t hesitate to curl fingers into the soft fabric of the blue shirt.

“Perfect,” he sighs as his thumb stretches a little to rub against Hakyeon’s navel through the white undershirt.

Maybe it’s the atmosphere in the room, or maybe it’s the way Taekwoon’s tongue trips over itself, still waking up from hours of sleep, but Hakyeon laughs, the sound soft and light. It tugs the corners of Taekwoon’s lips into a half-smile, happy that he’s made Hakyeon — his precious, beautiful Hakyeon — happy too.

“I gotta go,” his boyfriend says, bending down to press a gentle kiss against his temple. “Get some more sleep.”

Taekwoon makes a soft humming noise of agreement and rolls onto his back. He doesn’t let go of Hakyeon’s shirt, though; instead, he uses the hold to pull the other down for a kiss. The angle’s a bit awkward, but somehow their lips manage to meet and Taekwoon’s hand reaches over to curl into Hakyeon’s hair.

“Safe flight,” Taekwoon mumbles when they part. “Have fun.”

“I will,” Hakyeon assures, pulling away. “You too, ‘woonie, have fun today.”

He’s not entirely sure he will — Hakyeon will be faraway from him — but that’s soon just a passing thought; it’s still early, and he’s still sleepy. Maybe he’ll listen to his boyfriend’s advice and get some more sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i'M SO SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG JUST TO GET THE FIRST FILL DONE?? There are many more coming, hopefully soon, though - I have so much physically written down, already, I just gotta type them up and make them presentable...
> 
> This is for prompt 15, perfect blue, inspired by Cha Hakyeon's [flawless airport fashion](https://twitter.com/nimionimio/status/837843790933024768).


End file.
